Various components of an aircraft generate heat, and therefore, must be cooled to a specific temperature or temperature range in order to operate effectively. However, available heat sinks within the aircraft, for example fuel and engine air streams, are often at higher temperatures than the operable temperature ranges of the heat generating components. In some systems, ram air being drawn into an engine of the aircraft may be utilized to absorb the heat load via heat exchangers. However, the resulting air out of the heat exchanger often is discarded overboard. This may result in ram drag that increases engine specific fuel consumption (SFC), and may also result in large, long ducts along the length of the engine that add weight and take up space. Another alternative is to place the heat exchangers at the inlet of the engine, such as through the use of surface coolers. However, this approach may introduce blockage at the front of the engine and may also add thermal and pressure distortions, which may affect the performance and flow stability of the engine fan.